I'll Wait For You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Hermione leaves after the war, needing some normality in life. Can Harry fetch her back, and put a smile back on Fred's face? Warning for Slash pairing, though there is absolutely nothing graphic.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**I'll Wait For You **

"I love you, but I need some time on my own. Can you understand that?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Of course, take all the time you need, I'll be waiting for you," he replied, stroking her cheek. She leant into the touch for a second before she was gone, apparated away from her place beside him. He felt empty somehow, but was comforted by the thought that they wouldn't be apart for long. How long could she keep away?

**xxxxx**

Hermione walked across the campus, waving to a few people she knew from her classes or the library, a bag full to the brim of books carried on her back. It was a lovely day, one of the few they had enjoyed so far this year and she was very glad that the summer weather was on its way in. She would be graduating in a few weeks, a thought that scared her and excited her all at once. Three years she had been here, learning everything she could about every subject she could think of, burying her head in books to stop the thought's that she knew would enter her head as soon as she let up.

As she neared her room, a voice from across the lawn shouted her, making her heart pound. She knew that voice, though she had no idea how he had found her. She carried on walking, trying to escape the person that she most, and least wanted to see. He called her name again and she stopped, turning around to face him.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked as he walked to where she was waiting on him.

"Is that any greeting after three years?" he replied playfully, holding out his arms for her. She stumbled into them, tears filling her eyes as she was met by a familiar hug.

Pulling away, she wiped her eyes surreptitiously and he looked away, knowing she didn't like to show such a weakness. He waited until she had her emotions back under control before talking again.

"Why didn't you tell any of us where you were going?"

"I needed...normality, Harry. We went through a war before we were all eighteen for gods sake. I know that you were strong enough, and Ron, and Neville and everyone else was, but I just, I was falling apart inside. I didn't like killing, or maiming or even hurting people. I know you didn't either, and I know that we did what we had to do to survive, but I just, I needed to be who I was before magic entered my life for a little while."

"You think you were alone? Hermione, I only got back from America four months ago. I left a week after you did, but I told people where I was going, and I sent a letter every few month's so everyone knew I was safe. Ginny has been on tour with the Harpies, Neville left to go to India to look for random plants that are rare apparently, and Luna still isn't home from her trip to Norway. Apparently she's met some debonair older man over there. None of us came out of the war untouched, but we remembered the friends that were with us through all of it. We've been worried about you."

"I..I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have written and let everyone know I was okay. Do you want to go and get some dinner?"

Harry nodded his head. "Drop of your bag in your room. I'll wait her for you." Dropping to the grass, he smiled up at her cheekily. She rolled her eyes, but turned back the way she was going when he arrived. She smiled to herself. It would be nice to know how everyone was doing. As long as Harry didn't mention _him_.

**xxxxx**

"So what is everyone doing with themselves these days?" Hermione asked. They were in a small restaurant near her University, and they were waiting on their first course.

"Like I said, Neville's studying exotic foreign plants. He has a massive greenhouse, and a small shop, he loves it. He's engaged to Hannah Abbott, do you remember her?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I remember her. It doesn't surprise me that Neville is doing something with plants. He always was the best in Herbology."

"I know, and Luna is in Norway. She's studying animals, of course. Ginny is still with the Harpies, and Ron is who know's where doing who know's what. He doesn't talk to me anymore."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I came out gay about a year and a half ago. He hasn't spoken to me since, but I don't really think it helps that I'm engaged to his brother."

Harry chuckled as Hermione's jaw dropped. She seemed to realise how rude she was being because she closed her mouth quickly. Still, the shock on her face was enough to keep him laughing.

"Which brother?" she asked as soon as her vocal cords caught up with the revelation.

"Charlie. There's only him and Percy who are gay, and Perc is all loved up with the Minister, so, yeah. It's all good though, the rest of the family have been great about it, and Molly is really excited to be planning the wedding, which is coming up in two months by the way. That's partly the reason I'm here."

"Oh, wow Harry, that's great! How did that happen though, if you've been in America? He lives in Romania doesn't he?"

"He got the chance to come to America for a year, to help a new ranch start up and he needed somewhere to stay for a while. I had a three bedroom flat, so he stayed with me and we got to know each other. I love him, and he loves me. We've moved home now, we've bought a cottage together on the outskirts of Hogsmead, because apparently, I'm the new Defense teacher, and he's taking over Care Of Magical Creatures. Which is the second reason I'm here."

Hermione took a second to let all of that set in, before she gave an excited squeal.

"I'm so happy for you!"

He laughed again, a carefree sound that Hermione had rarely ever heard come from Harry. She smiled at him when he squeezed her hand on the table.

"So go on, you've mentioned two reasons, but not told me what they are?"

"Well, the first I think would be obvious. I can't get married without my Best Woman there, can I?"

Tears welled in her eyes for the second time.

"I'd be honored. Of course I'll be there."

He beamed at her. "The second reason is that Minerva asked me to come and see you. She need's a new charms Professor, Flitwick is retiring this year, and she wanted to see if you would return?"

Harry stared at her, willing her to accept, she could see it in his eyes. The thought of returning scared her a little, but she had always planned to go back to the wizarding world eventually.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. If you could have an answer for her in two weeks, because if you decide not to accept, she still need's the time to find someone else."

"That won't be a problem," she replied, her mind already thinking up lesson plans. The food arrived, saving her from speaking for a moment. She saw Harry open his mouth, but as a thought clicked into place she beat him to it.

"Did you say that Percy was loved up with the _Minister_?

**xxxxx**

The wedding day came quickly, too quickly for Hermione's liking. She was so excited for her best friend, one that had slotted back into her life so effortlessly, it was like he had never left it, but she was also dreading seeing_ him. _Harry had informed her that he was still single, had been since the end of the war, much to everyone's displeasure. From what Harry had said, he had lost his spark since the war ended, but nobody knew why, though many had asked.

She run her hands down her pale blue dress, checking her appearance in the mirror. Making sure that her smile was firmly in place, she left her room, apparating to Harry's cottage, where he was pacing as he waited on her.

"What time do you call this?" he asked as she appeared.

"Ten thirty. Exactly the time we agreed I would arrive."

"Right. Sorry," he muttered sheepishly. She giggled at him, straightening his waistcoat. He was wearing a traditional Muggle wedding suit, with a pale blue waistcoat and cravat. Charlie would be wearing the same.

"Are you ready to walk up?" she asked, offering him her arm.

He nodded, and took her arm. They left the cottage and began the walk through Hogsmead towards the castle lawn where the ceremony was being held. Harry grew paler and paler the closer they got, and as they reached the gates, Hermione stopped him.

"Harry, you have no reason to be nervous. You love him, and he is absolutely besotted with you. I've seen the way he looks at you. Don't worry so much. Now, let's go get you married."

**xxxxx**

Hermione smiled from where she was sitting, watching as Harry and Charlie had the first dance. The wedding ceremony had been beautiful, the vows making Hermione cry as she watched her best friend marry the man he loved. When they arrived, Charlie had looked as nervous as Harry, though as their eyes met, it was clear to see they each drew strength from the presence of the other.

"May I have this dance?"

She had known it was coming, had felt his eyes on her from the moment they arrived. Taking the offered hand, she allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor. Looking into his eyes, she felt her walls crumble around her. His eyes were already glistening with unshed tears and as she looked at him, the weight of the hurt she must have caused him fell onto her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I waited for you like I promised I would. Are you ready now?"

"I am. I love you."

"I love you too. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words."

As she gazed at him, she knew exactly how long he had been waiting. Feeling whole and content for the first time in memory she closed the gaps between them to kiss him softly on the lips.

**xxxxx**

"I'm glad you got her to come home," Charlie whispered to his husband, nodding in the direction of Hermione.

"Me too. Maybe Fred will smile again now."

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #68 kiss **


End file.
